Beautiful Innocents
by RealityIsNegotiable
Summary: Camp Crystal Lake is reopened, now that the killings have stopped for more then a year. Chastity Carter is a consuler, who never wanted to go to the camp in the first place,now must choose between two people she loves dearly. Jason and Roman. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just noticed how terribly written the first four chapters are so I'm thinking about rewriting them with more detail. Until then enjoy the chapter. **

"Oh cheer up Chastity," I heard my little brother, Hunter say. "We're going to summer camp; it's going to be awesome!"

I tuned my brother out as he continued to talk fifty miles an hour about how great camp was going to be at the newly reopened Camp Crystal Lake. I, myself am not a camper since I was fifteen; I somehow got dragged into being a consoler by my uptight parents. They thought it would be safer for Hunter if I went along with him and waste my summer babysitting him.

"How much longer until we get there," I questioned my mom, who wouldn't stop fidgeting.

She glanced back at me, before yelling to my dad to stop the car.

"I can't do this," she said, once dad slammed on the breaks. "He isn't ready Harold, he just isn't ready. He can't even swim yet, and we expect he will be fine at a camp with a lake surrounding it. Oh and what if the other kids make fun of him because of his . . . disorder."

My dad and I gasped in shock; we promised as a family back when Hunter was born, we would try not to bring anything up that involved Hunter's disorder.

"Hannah, stop this madness," my dad said in a serious tone. "Hunter is ten years old, he can take care of himself. Besides he won't be alone, Chastity is going to be there with him."

I looked at my little brother, who was oblivious to what was going on, and felt a pang of sadness sweep over me. Hunter was diagnosed with Down Syndrome when he was born. For those of you who don't know what it is, it's a genetic disorder in which a human has three chromosomes in chromosome 21. You're only supposed to have two. So, my family made a promise that when would try hard not to talk about it in front of him. My mom felt that if we did, then it would make Hunter feel bad about himself.

"Mom don't worry," I say to her. "I'll take care of Hunter; I won't let him out of my sight. Anyway, he's been excited about this camping trip since the beginning of the school year. Do you really want to wreck this for him?"

Mom sighs in defeat and turns to look out the window. Dad turns and looks at me, mouthing thank you. I just nodded. The rest of the way to the camp was silent, except when Hunter thought he saw Bigfoot, it turned into a huge argument.

* * *

"Okay, so you know what number to call if there is an emergency," my mom asked for the billionth time.

I let out a long breath and nodded. Mom was about to ask again, when my dad pulled her away from me and Hunter, and into the car.

"Bye kids," he waved. "Don't have too much fun!"

Oh don't worry, we won't. My parents started to drive away, when I felt some touch my shoulder.

"So, you must be the other consoler that we've been waiting for," said a deep male voice. "Glad you finally arrive, Kylie thought we'd have to call the National Guard."

I turned around to look into the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. What made it even better was that his black hair fell over one eye, which made him cuter.

"I know I'm hot and all but would you quit staring, it's rude," the boy said after a moment of silence.

And there goes the cute factor, the guy is arrogant. Great, why did all the hot guys have to be stuck up like that? I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

"Come on Hunter, let's go find our cabin," I said.

Hunter followed me like an obedient dog, after watching the scene with amusement. As we walked away; I heard the boy following after us.

"Hey, wait I was just kidding," he said.

I didn't listen; I already had my first impression of him. When we got deeper into the woods, I started to feel a chill, like someone was watching us.

"Oh look Chastity, it's a lake," Hunter said gleefully.

Hunter let go of my hand and started to run towards the lake.

"Don't get to close, or you'll fall in," I warned.

He waved his hand, showing that he heard me. I sat down on the grass and watched my little brother; from a distance you would think he is a normal child. I wish it was really like that, so he wouldn't have to suffer. Hunter doesn't like to admit it, but he gets teased a lot at school for being the way he is, I know because I saw him being pushed down after school one day. Hunter, will never say it hurts him or that he wishes he was someone else, that's what I admire about him.

"Hey, Chastity right," I heard a voice behind me say.

When I turn to look, my face turns sour. It was the jerk.

"Yeah, it is," I said. "What do you want?"

The guy sighs and sits down next to me, I move away.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did," he said "I should not have said that, I was trying to be funny but I guess it didn't work out. So, can we start over?"

He puts out his hand; I stare at it for a moment before talking.

"I'm Chastity, nice to meet you," I say, while shaking his hand.

The boy seemed relieved that I accepted his sorry.

"Nice to meet you Chastity, I'm Roman," he said

I smile at him before turning my head towards the lake, watching my brother run in delight. I was enjoying the peaceful lake, until I heard a loud scream. I jumped and looked at Roman in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would just like to thank everyone who sent in messages and reviews telling me not to stop writing my stories, it really meant a lot. And a special thanks goes out to **_**thedeathchandilier**_**, thank you for everything you have told me, it was very nice of you.**

Roman shot up and put his hand out for me to take, I ignored his hand and got up by myself. I wiped off all the grass that was on my pants before looking around for Hunter. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Hunter," I called. "This isn't funny, where the hell are you?" I walked away from Roman and continued to call for Hunter. As I got closer to the lake, I heard another scream and some laughter; I didn't even notice Roman was right behind me. When we reached our destination, I saw there was a group of campers in a circle. The group was all pointing and laughing at whatever was in the middle, one of the kids moved slightly so I could see what was so funny.

"Just look how ugly that thing is," the only red head in the group said. "I mean come on, there has to be a law against be so ugly and disgusting." My eyes widened when I saw Hunter on the ground with tears in his eyes. My hands clenched as I started to move to the group of kids.

"Alright that's it," I said, while pushing kids out of the way. "Move your stupid asses and get back to camp. If I see any of you guys near my brother again, I will personally call the cops and turn myself in for murder. You got it?" Some of the campers nodded while others glared at me than at Hunter.

"We were just having some fun," the red head mumbled. "Who does she think she is anyway, my mom?" I rolled my eyes at the girl but ignored her and went to Hunter, who was still on the ground, tears threaten to spill any second. I crouched down next to him and started to wipe away any tears that fell, Hunter looked at me for a second before jumping into my arms. I held on to him tightly and stood up, his legs immediately wrapped around my waist. I walked away from the lake with Roman trailing behind me.

I was putting away my stuff in the cabin when a girl my age walked in. I glanced at her before turning back to my stuff; she cleared her throat trying to get my attention. I sighed at looked at her. The girl had bright red hair, green eyes, and a small frame, and by the looks of it she wasn't very happy.

"Can I help you," I said slowly, since she wasn't saying anything just standing and glaring at me.

"I just heard from my sister that you threatened to kill her," she said without missing a beat. "And that you were trying to steal _my_ guy." I fully turned to face her. So the witch has a sister, oh what fun summer camp is going to be.

"Well did your sister tell you she was making fun of my little brother," I said. The girl rolled her eyes and started to walk around the room as if she owned the place. She started to touch some of my bags that were on the other bed, she looked repulsed. She reached her arm out and took my bag with one finger then dropped it to the floor.

"This is my bed princess," she said after she dropped the last bag. "So don't put your bags on were I'm going to sleep, I don't want your germs." I smirked at her childness.

"Sweetheart, I thought most people stopped believing in cooties in the first grade," I said. "But I guess not, maybe some people mature slower than others. It's okay; I'll support you in your long difficult journey to maturity." I smiled at her before turning back to unpacking my bags. After few seconds I heard footsteps and the door slamming, I again smirked. Pissing people off, my favorite hobby. When I was down unpacking, I looked outside. The sun was setting, so I decided that I would go down to the lake and enjoy the sun set.

As I was walking through the forest, everything seemed deathly quiet. Every little sound made me jump, which was really unusual for me, I'm normally pretty brave when it comes to these things. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me, I froze in mid-step, my heart started to speed up as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I closed my eyes for a brief second before turning around. I opened my eyes to see no one was there. I breathed in relief; I turned back around to run into the chest of someone. I looked up and my eyes widened in fear, before me stood six foot six man, his face was covered by a hockey mask. I glanced down to see the man before me had a machete; I started to back away from him.

I was shaking in fear and my eyes wide in alarm, the man titled his head to the side a little and stared at me.

"Who a-are you," I asked. The man didn't say anything; he started to walk over to me. This caused me to walk back faster, the man continued to follow me. After a few minutes of 'dancing' with the man, he finally got tired and reached out to grab me. I screamed and started to run the other way; I didn't get far because a large hand reached out and grabbed the back of my shirt. I was thrown to the ground; I felt a sharp rock go through my knee. I quickly moved my hand down to my knee to stop the bleeding. I looked up to see the man circling me like so kind of vulture. The man raised his weapon, ready to kill me.

"Chastity where are you," I heard Hunter yell, the man froze. "The bon fire is about to start, and we get to tell scary stories and eat marshmallows." I looked in the direction I heard Hunter coming from. I wanted to tell him to go away but when I looked back at where the man was suppose to be, I saw that he was gone. Hunter and Roman came into view, as soon as my brother saw me laying on the ground bleeding he started to run.

"Chastity what happened to you," Roman asked before Hunter could. Without even hearing my answer Roman picked me up bridal style and walked back to camp. I looked back once to see a pair of eyes staring at Hunter as we walked back to the cabins.

"His name was Jason Voorhees; he was a camper here at Camp Crystal Lake about fifteen years ago," Brandon, another consoler, said. "He was teased and picked on by the other kids because of the way he looked, and by the way he was pretty damn ugly. But his mother Pamela loved him just the way he was. " Brandon paused for a minute and was about to continued when the snotty red head for earlier, Jesse, spoke up.

"You know are sure you aren't basing this story on Hunter," she said. "Cause look at him, he dead ugly. I'm surprised his mother isn't ashamed to having given birth to him. Oh well, I guess that's why they call it motherly love." Everything went silent before Jesse's friends started to laugh and point at Hunter. My brother came closer to me and I could hear he was sniffling.

"Okay that's it Jesse," I growled at the girl. "I don't care if eleven years old, I'm going to kick your ass." I jumped at the girl who was only a few feet away from where I was sitting. Roman, who was sitting next to me, jumped up fast and caught me before I could hit Jesse. Rachael, my wonderful roommate, was standing in front of her little sister, her arms spread out. Jesse was staring at me wide eye, I could see panic in her eyes. I smirked at her fear.

"Chas stop it," Roman said. Roman managed to get me to sit in my seat again, and everything calmed down. Though Rachael and Jesse were glaring daggers at me.

"As I was saying," Brandon said unsure. "Pamela loved her son so much that when he drowned in the lake, she went out to kill the counselors who were suppose to being watching Jason. Finally after all the other counselors were dead, Alice was the last one left. Pamela cornered her and was about to kill Alice but she managed to chop Pamela's head off. Now people say that Jason is still alive and is killing anyone who comes to Camp Crystal Lake." Just as Brandon finished his story, Ethan jumped out of the bushes and scared the campers so bad that most of them went running toward the cabins.

Brandon and Ethan were on the ground laughing so hard that I thought they might die. I turned to see Hunter wasn't by my side anymore; he was halfway towards the cabins with the other kids. I glared at the two brothers.

"What the hell guys," I said. "You just scared half the campers to death. And Ethan are you drunk?" The brothers looked up at me and grinned; they stood up and were now on either side of me. Ethan smelled heavily of beer and Brandon was getting there, I crinkled my nose in disgust. Ethan went behind the bushes and came back with three beers, he threw one to Brandon.

"Here baby," Ethan slurred. "Have a beer, it will lighten you up." He tried handing me the beer but I pushed it away.

"No thank you," I said. "I don't drink and I never will." I walked away from the drunken pair, only to have someone grab my wrist and yank me back.

"Where do you think you're going," Ethan growled. "I wanna have some fun to night. Brandon grab her now." I took off into the woods before Brandon could touch me, just when I thought I was far enough away from them, I was tackled to the ground. I turned around to see Brandon grinning at me; he took another sip of beer before putting it down and trying to undo my zipper. My scream was cut off by Brandon putting his hand over my mouth. I bit his hand until I tasted his blood; Brandon yelped in pain then backhanded me. I heard approaching footsteps and saw it was Ethan.

"Move it Brandon," he said. "I don't want your left ov-." Ethan didn't get to finish, a large machete came down on him, and he was spilt right in half. Brandon got off of me and started to run the opposite direction of Ethan's killer. I watched in horror as the man I had seen earlier today, killed Brandon without mercy. The killer turned back to me, I wanted to get up and run away but my ankle hurt too much. When Brandon jumped on me I had heard a loud crack. I closed my eyes hoping that my killing would be quick. But the pain never came, instead I felt someone's had touching my ankle, I opened my eyes to see the man looking at my hurt ankle.

My heartbeat was so loud I thought the man could hear it, when the killer touched my ankle again I jumped a little, seeing as it was hurt. The man looked back up at me and put hit weapon away, then he picked me up and started to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N I'm really excited to share this chapter with you guys, and yes it retells the events that you have already read about. But in Jason's POV! **

** Oh and you guys should really check out 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I thought it fit really well with this chapter.**

"His name was Jason Voorhees; he was a camper here at Camp Crystal Lake about fifteen years ago," said, Jason guessed, a consoler. "He was teased and picked on by the other kids because of the way he looked, and by the way he was pretty damn ugly. But his mother Pamela loved him just the way he was. " The boy paused for a minute and was about to continue when a red head, Jason recognized from early, spoke up.

"You know are sure you aren't basing this story on Hunter," she said. "Cause look at him, he dead ugly. I'm surprised his mother isn't ashamed to having given birth to him. Oh well, I guess that's why they call it motherly love." Everything went silent before the girl's friends started to laugh and point at a boy Jason remember from early. He looked over at, Hunter was it, and saw that he moved closer to a girl with short blonde hair. Hunter was barely holding back tears. Jason gritted his teeth in annoyance; he always hated it when kids made fun of him because of the way he looked.

"Okay that's it Jesse," the blonde girl said. "I don't care if eleven years old, I'm going to kick your ass." The blonde jumped at the girl who was only a few feet away from where she was sitting. A tall dark haired boy, who was sitting next to her, jumped up fast and caught the girl before she could hit Jesse. Deep down, Jason wished the boy had let her hit the eleven year old. Another red head girl was standing protectively in front of Jesse, most likely her little sister. Jesse was staring at the blonde girl wide eye; Jason smirked behind his mask when he saw Jesse slightly trembling. When he killed the consolers, he'd make sure the blonde one's death won't be painful.

"Chas stop it," the dark haired male said. Chas? What a weird name for a girl.

"As I was saying," said the annoying boy who was telling Jason's story. "Pamela loved her son so much that when he drowned in the lake, she went out to kill the counselors who were suppose to being watching Jason. Finally after all the other counselors were dead, Alice was the last one left. Pamela cornered her and was about to kill Alice but she managed to chop Pamela's head off. Now people say that Jason is still alive and is killing anyone who comes to Camp Crystal Lake." Just as he finished his story, yet another boy jumped out of the bushes and scared the children so bad that most of them went running toward the cabins.

The two boys were now on the ground, rolling around in laughter. Jason was ready to kill the two boys since none of the innocent children were there but the blonde beat him to it. He looked into the girl's hazel green eyes; they were filled with a murderous glare. Maybe she is different from most other teenagers he see's around here. No. All teenagers are the same, sex driven animals.

"What the hell guys," she said. "You just scared half the campers to death. And Ethan are you drunk?" The two males looked up at her and grinned; they stood up and were now on either side of her. For some reason, Jason felt the need to brotherly protect the tiny girl. Jason watched the three teenagers with disgust; even he could smell that both boys were drunk. The girl crinkled her nose, signaling she was disgusted as well. The shorter of the two boys, went behind some bushes and came back with three beers in hand. He handed one to the other male, the tried to give one to the blonde.

"Here baby," Ethan, he guessed, slurred. "Have a beer, it will lighten you up." The girl pushed the can away from her.

"No thank you," she said. Good girl, Jason thought. "I don't drink and I never will." She started too walked away from the drunken boys, only to have Ethan grab her wrist and pull her back. If you wish to see another day boy, I suggest you let her go, Jason said to himself. Sometimes Jason wished he was able to talk but he guessed that since he doesn't talk he made him more intimidating.

"Where do you think you're going," Ethan growled. "I wanna have some fun to night. Brandon grab her now." The girl instantly took off into the woods where Jason was hiding. Jason stayed behind to see what the boys would do. Of course they went after her like the pigs they are.

"Don't let her get away Ethan," Ethan said. "I haven't had any action since I broke up with Kati, and I need some, man." The other one laughed

"You mean Kati broke up with _you,_" the other one said, and continued to laugh. "I believe she said you guys were over because of how bad you were in bed. And that your, um, you know is too small for her liking. I personally saw her as slut." Ethan growled at his friend and smacked him on the head.

"Just go and get her will you," Ethan said. The boy took off into the woods while his friend finished off his first beer and got another one before following. Jason got up and took his weapon in hand then followed the boy and Chas. He made a silent vow to kill who ever touch her first a slow death. He caught up to Chas and the boy quickly, they didn't get very far. Jason could tell that the boy was overpowering Chas even if he was trying to hold her down, drink beer, and unzip her zipper at the same time. His weight was probably was the only reason why she couldn't get him off her. He was ready to kill the boy when Ethan came of the trees and growled his disapproval. Jason could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to do bad things to the little blonde.

"Move it Brandon," he said. "I don't want your left ov-." Before he could even finish his sentence Jason came out of the trees hiding him and sliced him in half. Chas let out a little scream while Brandon got off her and tried to get away from Jason. Stupid boy, do you really think you can get away from me, Jason thought. He glanced down at Chas and saw the look of horror on her innocent face, he felt bad for scaring her but he still needed to kill the boy who tried to touch her. He killed Brandon without mercy then turned back to Chas, for a brief second he saw _her. _When blinked _her_ face disappeared as was replaced Chas's terrified face, Jason could tell she was trying to get up and run away but something was wrong. When he started to walk towards the girl, he saw her eyes close. Jason knew from experience that she was waiting for her death.

But no, he won't kill the blonde; she reminded him of _he_r, if he killed Chas, then it would be like killin_g her. _When he reached Chas he touched her ankle and saw her finch in pain. Jason picked up the girl and felt like he was picking up a feather. He thought about bringing her back to his domain and then he remember about her ankle and decided he would take her. He still couldn't believe the resemblances the girl had to her; sure Chas had to be the a little younger then her and it looks like she decreased in age but that doesn't mean anything. Jason shook his head and tried to get her face out of his mind.

"Put me down," Chas screamed. "You monster, put me down!" Jason ignored the girl's weak attempts at hitting him; absentmindedly he moved his hand to his neck to make sure it was still there. It was.

"Chastity, where are you," someone yelled. "Hunter's fine, he's a little scared but fine." Jason looked down at the girl and saw she had sat up a little straighter. So, her name must be Chastity, and Chas must be a nickname. Chastity looked up at him and shook her head.

"Leave him alone, got it," she said, while pointing a finger at him. Jason found it quiet amusing that she was threatening someone obviously bigger and stronger than she. "And my brother, you leave both of them alone. Now put me down" Jason could her that the boy she was talking about was getting closer, even though it was out of his character to listen to anyone, he did. He went over to the nearest tree and set her down. She looked at him in surprise; he stared back at her and felt his undead heart being hit with sadness. When Chastity glanced away for a moment he took it as his chance to leave from her sight. He continued to watch her as the same tall dark haired boy came into view. When he saw Chastity, he ran over and picked her up without so much of a hello.

As Jason left the scene, he vowed to find out who Chastity really was and what connections she has with _her_.

**A/N I bet you guys are all wondering who 'she' and 'her' is but you guys have to wait and see. I would really love it if you guys messaged or reviewed on who you think is the mystery girl. (I can tell you right now, it isn't Jason's mother.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Almost a year, actually. Sorry about that, really, I am. I just never really felt inspired to write but I'm really going to try but don't expect much. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get it out there.**

**Also if you have noticed, I changed my username.**

I sat silently as Roman continued to fuse over my swollen ankle, I had tried to tell him I'd be fine but he'd have none of it. I didn't tell anyone about the masked man who had murdered Ethan and Brandon before my eyes because if I did, I'd have to relive the memories. I glanced away from Roman and saw two body bags emerging from the forest. I closed my eyes quickly, which was a mistake. Ethan and Brandon's faces flashed before my eyes, the way they looked as the masked man murdered them brutally. Though I didn't like the two boys, I didn't want to see them die, literally. Before I knew it, I had tears running down my face. Roman looked up and saw the tears, he quickly wiped them and away and told me it would be okay.

"Excuse me," a low, southern voice said.

I looked up to see a police officer standing a few inches away from Roman and I. He looked to be in his early forties with the sides of his dark brown hair graying. His dark blue eyes were looking at me intently while he held his hat in his right hand.

"Are you, um, Chastity Brown," the officer said, while shifting his eyes away from me.

"Yes," I said slowly, trying to calm my nerves.

"I'm Officer Tate," he said. "I need to speak to you about the murders of Ethan James and Brandon Miller. I was informed that you were the only witness to their deaths."

Before I could speak, Roman jumped up and stood in front of me.

"Sir," Roman said. "Chastity has been through a lot tonight, I don't think it's appropriate to question her in her fragile state."

I rolled my eyes at Roman's protectiveness; I don't need someone to speak for me. I wiped away the remaining tears and pushed Roman to the side. He tried to protest but I cut him off. In turn he grabbed my hand and held on tightly.

"Roman, this isn't a game," I said gently. "Two people, _two lives_ were taken today; this isn't something we can brush off until tomorrow. You understand that, right?"

Roman's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed in anger but his hand slowly let go of mine. Before I could say anything else, Roman turned away from me and stormed back into his cabin. I lowered my eyes in defeat and sighed. Officer Tate put his hand on my shoulder until I turned around. He gave me a tight smile before gesturing me to the police car closest to us. He opened the back door and got in; I glanced back at Roman's cabin then got into the car and shut the door.

"Tell me what happened," Officer Tate said bluntly.

"Well," I started shakily. "The campers and counselors were sitting around a fire and telling stories to try and scare one another. Brandon said he wanted to a turn so he told the story of a Jackson Voorhees, no wait, that's not right. Jason Voorhees."

Officer Tate's eyes flashed when I say the name a Jason Voorhees, I gave him a questioning look but he just waved me on with my story.

"When he got to the end of his story," I continued. "Ethan jumped out of the bushes and scared the little kids. When I questioned if they were drunk, which they were, they wanted me to have…sex with them. I said no, so I took off running into the forest. Brandon caught up to me and tackled me to the ground and tried to…to take off my pants. Ethan came in and…and then just like that they were killed by this masked man. And…and…I think it might have Jason Voor…"

I broke off as a sob escaped my lips. I looked over at Officer Tate to see he was glaring out the window. When he saw I was staring at him, he directed his glare at me. I flinched in surprise. I swallowed as he scooted towards me a little.

"Listen here girl," he said menacingly. "Jason Voorhees is dead; he's been dead for a long time. I don't appreciate you telling me a false story. Now, two boys were killed here today and I want to find their killer."

"I-I am telling the truth Officer," I cried.

Officer Tate slammed his hand on the seat; I cringed a little when his glare intensified.

"Are you covering up for someone," he yelled. "Because if you are, you better tell me so I don't have to send you to jail for accomplice to murder! You know how many years you could get for just being an accomplice?"

"Honestly," I almost screamed. "I'm telling the tr-"

I broke off when Officer Tate growled in frustration then he did something that shocked me. He slapped me; right across the cheek. Just as soon as he did it, my face felt like it was on fire. I lifted my hand up to my face and held it there, as if it would make it fill any better. I backed away from Officer Tate and got as close to the door as possible. I reached for the handle just as he was going for his keys to look the doors. Luckily, I was faster.

I sprinted out of the car; I don't think I have ever ran that fast in my life. I could hear Office Tate yelling at other officers, telling them to stop me. I was already in the dark forest before any of them could react to Officer Tate's orders. I ran until I couldn't hear the voices of the slow reacting officers. I dropped to the ground by a large tree and cried harder than I ever had before. I tried wiping them away but it did no good, as soon as one was gone another was there to take its place. I gave up trying to stop crying and just laid there.

I know it was stupid to go in a forest where two kids I had known were murdered and a merciless killer was on the loose but at that moment I didn't care. The officer had reminded me so much of my real mother that it was scary. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the memories of the woman who had given birth to me.

I was just about asleep when I heard a twig snap about five feet from where I was laying. My eyes instantly opened, I quickly looked around the forest but saw nothing. _It was just an animal_, I thought. But I didn't get up. I closed my eyes and hoped whatever it was that made the twig snap would go away. I waited a few minutes before opening my eyes again. I nearly screamed out in horror when I saw a pair of black boots were right in front of my face.

I looked up to see the masked killer staring down at me, his head titled to the side.

_Jason watched as Chastity raced away from the police car that she had spent over ten minutes in. The officer that was in there with her yelled at others to stop her but the other police men were to slow to realize what was happening. Jason got up from his hiding spot and followed Chastity through the forest. She ran for quite a while before following to the forest floor with tears falling down her face. He gritted his teeth in anger. _Who made her cry,_ Jason thought furiously._

_ Jason watched Chastity until he was sure she was asleep then he got up to go to her. Five feet away from the sleeping girl, Jason stepped on a twig. Chastity stirred a little but didn't indicate she was awake. Jason stood over her for a few minutes before deciding he would keep her but before he could pick her up, Chastity's eyelids flew open. She stared at him in horror but made no move to run away._ She's making this to easy_, Jason thought. Jason reached down grabbed the girl and quickly hit a pressure point. She instantly fell unconscious. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to ****Angel's Anthem**** and ****MissRandomGal**** for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

XXXXX

I woke up feeling disoriented and unable to comprehend as to where I was. I blinked several times, trying to clear blurry eyes. I gasped when I saw I was on a bed with ripped up sheets and chains around my wrists. I pulled on the chains, trying to get them loosen even though I knew it was no good. I gave up trying to get out of the tight chains and looked around. I noticed dirt walls surrounded me, so obviously I was underground somewhere. I screeched in disgust when four rats scampered so close that if I wanted to, which I didn't, pet them. I held my hand to my chest, as if it would calm my speeding heart. Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps coming from a small hallway to the left of me. My eyes widened in fear and my somewhat calm heart started to beat rapidly again.

I watched in horror as the man who killed two people before my eyes walked out from the hallway and stood less than ten feet away from me. He cocked his head to the head slightly before taking a few more steps towards me. I cringed in fear and backed up closer to the wall; in turn the masked man took five long strides and was in front of me before I could blink. I scrambled to get as far away as I possibly could on such a small bed. The masked man reached out and grabbed me by the neck before I could get to far away from him. I yelped in surprise and tried to pull away, only to cause the masked man to pull me back closer. I glanced down at his other hand then did a double take. _A machete_, I thought fearfully.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged the stranger.

The masked man again titled his head to the side and gradually released his tight grip but didn't lower his hand. Instead he slowly lifted his hand and touched my face then he started to stroke it gently. I froze in terror then moved quickly away from the masked killer. The man clenched his hand in anger then without warning, stood up and walked out of the room, knocking over stuff in the process. I watched him leave with wide eyes and my heart pounding, I was sure people back at camp could hear it. _The other counselors and police_, I thought suddenly,_ the must have noticed I was gone by now! They're probably looking for me right now!_

Just then Jason came back into the room with a dirty white sheet over his shoulder, this time though, he didn't stop; he just kept on walking towards another hallway. For whatever reason, I focused my attention on the sheet and gasped in shock when I realized the blood was dripping. My hands flew up to my mouth to stop from crying out. The masked man looked over to me for a second before looking away and hurrying his pace. I swallowed hard, realizing who the mask man must be. _He must be the serial killer from the story, _I thought uneasily, _Jason Voorhees_.

* * *

_Jason walked out of his domain in fury and a little disappointment with the girl, Chastity. She had been scared of him when he had done nothing wrong! He had simply touched her face. He also provided her a bed, didn't he? He could have just left her in the back room with the bodies, where he had kept prisoners before her. _No_, Jason thought, _she isn't like his other prisoners. They were just something to play with, Chastity isn't. _Jason walked further away from his home, trying to evaporate the anger he felt towards the girl. If he had stayed in his home with her, he probably would have ended up killing her. As much as he hated to admit it, the thought of Chastity dying made his unbeating heart hurt. If _he killed Chastity,_ Jason thought, _he would have basically killed Lori as well_._

_Suddenly Jason swung his machete at the nearest tree, the anger he felt as he left his home was back. _Why did Chastity have to look like her_, Jason thought bitterly, _it would have been easy to kill her then if she didn't look like Lori! _Just as Jason took his machete out of the tree, he heard a deep voice calling out Chastity's name. Jason's anger multiplied, how dare someone come looking for now belonged to him. He listened intently to where the voice was coming then headed towards it straight on. The man, a police officer, had his back to Jason when he snuck up behind him. The officer didn't have time to react before Jason stabbed his machete right through his rib cage and into his heart. Jason twisted his weapon around in the man before he finally pulled his machete out and let the man drop the forest floor. Jason picked up the dead body and headed back to his domain, he was no longer angry but content. _

_Before Jason went down to where he kept his bodies, he thought about Chastity and how she would freak out over seeing a dead body. He paused in mid-step before turning back and heading to his old room. He ripped a white sheet from it and draped it over the dead man. He walked back to the stairs and headed down to his body room. He didn't spare a glance at Chastity until he heard a small gasp come from where she was sitting. He looked over at for a second and saw the fear in her eyes; barely realizing it, Jason sped up his pace. He dumped the body and headed back out to where he held Chastity captive. When he got back to the room, Chastity was in the very corner of the bed, her arms were holding onto her knees and her head bent down._

_He started to walk towards her when her head snapped up and looked fearfully at him. He sighed inwardly and kept walking to her. She didn't move a muscle when Jason stopped right in front of her; she just stared at him with big brown eyes. _

"_Are you gonna hurt me," she asked quietly._

_He shook his head slightly and heard Chastity a take a deep breath. He watched her for a few more minutes before sitting on the bed beside her. He looked straight forward and didn't glance at Chastity again. He heard the bed squeak and assumed she had moved further away from him, if that was possible. He reached up and grabbed the necklace he had worn since Lori left him all those years ago. _

"_Where'd you get that," Chastity said suddenly and seriously._

* * *

I watched as Jason, I assumed it was him; sit down on the bed on was on. I moved further back, still scared that he might suddenly lash out and kill me on the spot. But he didn't do anything except look straight forward, not even sparing me a second glance. I watched as he reached up and grabbed onto something around his neck. I looked closer and quietly gasped.

"Where'd you get that," I asked seriously.

Jason turned towards me but didn't say anything; I bristled slightly. He again titled his head to the side like was confused_. What is he stupid or something_, I thought, _I didn't make the question confusing. _I watched as he played with the necklace at question, refusing to say a thing.

"I said, where did you get that," I growled at him, losing my patients.

For God sake, he had my birth mother's necklace!

**This was totally supposed to be way, way longer but I thought it would be good to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. I'm so evil, haha.**

**Oh also, I don't know if any of you caught the foreshadowing in the last chapter but it was there. Sure it wasn't a very good foreshadow and probably hard to find if you weren't thinking about it. So kudos to whoever caught it. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N iHola, mis animgos! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; I was in Canada for the last six days. And I've been too tired to write. Also, I just wanna tell any Canadians out there that their country is beautiful and I defiantly want to go back, maybe even live there someday. Your money is weird though, it messed me up when I found out that you didn't have a dollar bill but a coin instead. Before I found out a dollar bill doesn't exist there, I kept wondering why they were giving my all money back in change. Haha, it defiantly tripped me up. Silly Canadians. Haha, just kidding3**

**But anyway, I loved your country and I'm glad that the U.S shares a border with such a great country :) **

XXXXXXX

Jason said nothing as he continued playing with the necklace I had seen my birth mother wear in a picture. Without thinking, I reached up and tried to take hold of the necklace but before I could Jason grabbed my hand. I gasped in pain when he tightened his grip on my hand until it felt like it was going to break. After a few moments of intense pain, Jason loosened his grip but didn't let my hand go. My breathing suddenly became more rapid when I realized Jason wasn't going to let go and he was staring at the necklace my birth mother had given me before she left. I flinched in fear when the masked murder reached out and took the necklace in his hands.

The necklace I was wearing was almost identical to the one Jason had. Both necklaces were circle shaped with a color in the middle; Jason's was blue and mine was purple. Suddenly, Jason stood up and dropped my hand from his then he walked quickly out of the small room. I took this opportunity to shrink further back into the corner. From above, I heard Jason stomping around the cabin and throwing around the few furnishings he had. Abruptly, all the noise from above ceased and everything became still. After a few moments of thick silence, I heard Jason come barreling down the stairs.

When Jason came to the bottom of the stair case, he stopped and looked over at me then he looked back at something he was holding. He did that a few more times before taking three long strides over to me. He sat down on the bed and before I could react, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him; I yelped in surprise. Jason grabbed my chin and turned my head towards the paper he was holding. I gasped in shock when I saw it; it was a picture of my birth mother when she was around my age.

In the picture, my mother was standing by a lake with a big grin on her face; beside her was a boy who was also smiling. The boy, I noticed, was disfigured and a few years younger than my mom. I kept staring at picture until Jason forced me to look at him instead. He pointed at the boy in the picture than back at himself. I stared at him blankly, not comprehending what he was trying to say. Jason kept pointing even when I kept giving him a blank stare. Finally after a few seconds of silence Jason gave up and threw the picture to the ground. I watched it float to the ground, not saying a word. Jason had let go of my chin and pushed me away slightly before getting up. I reached out and grabbed the picture from the ground, hardly noticing Jason looking at me.

I stared at the picture of my mom, blinking back tears. This picture had to have been taken around the time she was pregnant with me. She had been sixteen when she had been raped and gotten pregnant. When she had given birth to me, she had taken out her anger out on me about being raped. I had been taken away from her by the state and given up for adoption. Around the time I was ten, she had showed up on my adoptive parents door step, hoping for reconciliation. Of course, my parents didn't want me to be around her and told my birth mother to leave us alone. She had left but before she did, she gave my adoptive parents the necklace I'm wearing for me when I was older. I never saw her again after that day.

"She was my mother," I said suddenly.

* * *

"_She was my mother," Chastity said suddenly. _

_Jason's head snapped up quickly when he heard Chastity speak to him. He glanced at her before walking out of the room hardly acknowledging the girl. As he walked through his cabin, he picked up his __machete and headed out the door. The anger he had felt earlier had come back to him. _That's why she left me_, Jason thought bitterly, _so she could have sex just like every other teenager._ Jason, again, swung his machete at a nearby tree but this time he did it multiple times. Still angry, Jason left in search of a stray camper or police officer. Luckily, or unluckily for the victim, Jason spotted a lone camper going to the bathroom on a tree. Jason killed the camper quickly but painfully. _

_ "Put your hands above your head," a voice behind Jason screamed._

_ Jason turned around to see a police officer pointing his gun at him, the man was shaking in fear. Jason smirked behind his mask and started to walk over to the police officer who in turn dropped his gun and sprinted away from him. Jason, of course, followed in anticipation for another kill. He followed the scared police officer at a medium pace because he always catches his prey no matter what speed he was going. Jason followed the scared man until he had tripped and lost his glasses on the forest floor. While the police officer franticly searched for his glasses, Jason came up behind him and brought his machete down on the man's stretched out arm. The officer yelled out in pain and reached with his remaining arm to where his missing limb used to be. He screamed even louder when he felt where his missing limb should have been. Jason, enjoying his pain, cut off the man's left leg from the knee down. Before the man could scream in agony again, Jason quickly decapitated the officer._

_ Jason picked up the officers limbs and body before going back and retrieving the camper's body. He then headed back to the cabin in a much better mood than when he left. As he got closer to his home, he remembered Chastity and his former friend and Chastity's mother, Lori. His mood quickly soured as he entered the cabin. He didn't even bother to cover the two bodies like he did before when he walked by Chastity. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his captive flinch but he didn't care this time, he even slowed his pace. He went to the room where he kept his bodies and dropped the newest additions on the ground before walking back to where he was keeping Chastity._

_ He stood by the wall and stared at the girl in front of him. Chastity kept eye contact for a few moments before she turned away from him and crawled back into the corner of the bed. Jason noticed that Chastity had taken the picture of Lori and him; she was holding onto it tightly._

_ "You knew her," Chastity said suddenly and unsurely. "My mom, I mean."_

_ Jason stared at the tiny girl in front of him before slowly nodded his head. He walked a few paces closer to Chastity, wondering where she was going with this conversion. Jason watched as the girl swallowed before continuing._

_ "D-did you know the man who…raped her," Chastity asked slowly._

_ Jason blinked once before becoming infuriated with what Chastity just asked. Without responding to his captive, Jason quickly walked up the stairs to his old bedroom and started to throw around the nearest furniture. _

How someone dare touch my Lori_, Jason thought angrily._

* * *

When Jason left, I sat in shock before continuing to trying to escape. I took out my hidden bobby pin and shoved into lock and twisted it, hoping it would open up. I flinched in fear and alarm when I heard Jason throwing things around from upstairs but then continued with trying to get the chains to unlock. Finally the first chain holding my right wrist came undone; I almost screamed for joy but stopped myself. I then started to work on my left wrist and at the same time I listened to Jason throwing things and hoped he'd continue with that until I escaped. The second chain finally opened and both my wrists were free. I immediately jumped up and headed for the way Jason had left. I slowed my pace though when I got closer knowing that Jason was just above my head.

I crept up the stair case slowly and listened for any sounds of Jason coming back. Five steps from the opening the stair creaked underneath me, I stopped right away. Jason hadn't paused in his rampage so I continued up the last five steps but then paused at the top to look around. I looked for Jason and spotted him in a bedroom, his back was turned to me. I looked for the door then glanced one more time at Jason before taking off towards it. I flung the door open and sprinted out of the house at full speed, I didn't even look back to see if Jason was following.

My ankle suddenly started to ache and I remembered it was swollen when I had fallen in the forest. I slowed down my pace a little but didn't stop. _A broken ankle is better than being dead_, I thought.

I slowed my pace even more when my ankle began to burn and I felt I was far enough away from Jason and his home. I finally had to stop running completely when it felt like my ankle was about to fall off from all the pain. I stupidly sat on the forest floor, holding onto my ankle and trying to stop the tears about to fall. I sat like that for above five minutes when I heard a twig snap behind me. I tried to stand up and run but I fell back to the ground because of my ankle. I looked back to where I heard the noise and waited for the masked killer to come out from the trees and kill me for running away. I saw a figure from out behind a tree and realized it was a police officer, the same officer who had interviewed me.

"Chastity, it that you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said weakly.

I reached out to Officer Tate; he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I immediately lifted my ankle off the ground; Officer Tate noticed and put my arm around his neck to support my weight. I was relieved when the pressure was lifted from my now even more swollen ankle. Officer Tate said nothing to me as we walked back to, I'm guessing, where all the police were stationed. We walked back slowly because of me being hurt but I wanted nothing more than to run back to the camp site and drive away. I glanced back and screamed in horror. Jason was a few feet behind us with his weapon aiming to kill.

Before I had a chance to warn Officer Tate, Jason brought his machete down on the unsuspecting officer and killed him instantly. His blood splattered all over my face and clothes, I dropped to the ground and stayed there. I was sobbing uncontrollably when I felt two hands grab me from under and pull me up, none to gently either. I knew it was Jason so I pushed away from the serial killer but he only threw me over his shoulder. I kept trying to get away from Jason when he finally pulled me off his shoulder and held me as if he was hugging me. His strong arms kept him from struggling so I gave up trying.

When we reached the cabin, Jason went straight to where I was being held before I had escaped. Instead of bringing me back to be chained up on the bed, Jason went passed it and to the back room I had never seen before. I blinked and held my breath in disgust when the smell of dead bodies hit my nose. I then realized Jason was putting me in the room where he kept all the people he killed. I started to struggle again in protest but he just ignored me and continued into the back room. When we reached the back room, Jason dropped me to the floor next to a stack of rotting corpses. I tried to crawl away but Jason grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. He then locked chains are my wrists and walked away from me. Jason slammed the door we had come through.

I tried to get away from the bodies but only come to face a decapitated head. I screamed in fear and backed away from it. I then decided to sit in the middle of the bodies and head. I rested my head in my knees and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_Jason walked away from Chastity and retreated to the upstairs. He ignored Chastity when she screamed and kept on walking. _She shouldn't have run away_, Jason thought, _she had a bed and now she has bodies._ As soon as Jason got upstairs he headed straight for his old bedroom and sat down on his bed. He picked up the picture of Lori and him that he had shown to Chastity. Anger came over him again when he remembered what Chastity had said about Lori being raped. He wanted nothing more than to hunt down the pig and rip him limb from limb for hurting his Lori. He started to remember the day Lori told him she was leaving the camp._

_!_

_ "Hey Jace," Lori said, coming up from behind him._

_ Jason turned around and smiled at the girl before him but stopped when he saw her face was serious. She beckoned him to follow her into the forest and he gladly followed her. Even though Lori was sixteen and he was merely twelve, he was still in love with the beautiful blonde he had met two months earlier. Lori said nothing as they walked through the darkening forest; she tried to speed up her pace as if she was trying to get away from him. She had been doing this for the last few days and her behavior was also strange. She had been distant and cold towards Jason when she was normally very welcoming and warm._

_ Lori sat on the grass suddenly and motioned for Jason to sit next to her, he did so happily. She looked away from him and looked off to the distance lake. Jason watched her; her facial expression hadn't change and her body language singled she didn't want to be where she was. Jason also noticed that Lori had both her arms wrapped securely around her waist._

_ "Jason," Lori said. "I'm leaving camp tonight."_

_ Jason blinked at her before shaking his head. Lori was his only friend here at camp, besides his mother, and if she left than no one would defend him from the other kids. He reached out to touch her but before he could, she stood up and ran off the way they had come. He blinked several times then felt a hot tear rolling down his cheek._

_ "Lori," Jason said slowly, his speech delayed._

**A/N Well that's the end of that chapter, much longer than the other ones but still not as long as I would like. I'm not really happy with this chapter but oh well.**

**I hope you guys like how I portrayed Jason as an adult and a kid. If you don't, tell me.**

**Oh and before I forget, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added alerts, and favorite story :)**


End file.
